La magia de Stripes
by Alice-TheMurderWaffle
Summary: Tweek, luego de tomar una siesta, despierta con una apariencia extraña, de inmediato pide ayuda a su mejor amigo Craig, quién actúa de una forma que el rubio no se esperaba. Creek. OneShot. Lemmon.


****_**Kuroi:** Bueno ahora voy a poner algo romántico de Tweek y... ¿que haces Karasu?_

_**Karasu:** Jeje *la amordaza y la lanza dentro de un cuarto* ahora ya me apoderaré de esto muajajaja_

* * *

><p><strong>LA MAGIA DE STRIPES<strong>

'Cielos, no creo que debería pensar en él como lo hago' iba pensando un chico llegando a su apartamento compartido con su amigo de toda la vida 'Aunque… somos amigos desde niños, ¿será normal que…' Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al abrir la puerta de su apartamento.

-¡Gah! ¡Craig!- un rubio trataba de cubrirse inútilmente con sus manos.

-T-Tweek- titubeaba el azabache -¿Q-que haces vestido así?- El chico llevaba un vestido negro corto… _MUY_ corto… y unas adorables orejas de conejo.

-Gah! E-es que Bebe dijo q-que me iba a en-viar un disfraz para… ngh… Halloween y ¡Gah! Lo envío incompleto!-. El azabache tenía que admitir que al abrir la puerta la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y por poco se le sale por la nariz. Con ese atuendo se veía tan… tan… violable?

-C-creo que sí- dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo -Mm… iré a tomar una ducha _'Muy fría y con hielo'- _agregó para sí.

Ya en el baño y con el rubio cambiándose de vestimenta se metió en la ducha y dio un largo suspiro. Si no supiese controlarse de seguro ahora estaría sobre él… violándolo?. Se imaginó sus gemidos y cierta parte de su cuerpo no pudo evitar 'emocionarse' (de nuevo). Le tomó unos 15 minutos poder 'calmarse' y salir tranquilo del baño. Vio que su amigo se había dormido en el sofá y agradeció a los dioses habidos y por haber de que ya no estaba disfrazado de conejo… o conejito sexy. Lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a la única habitación que había en el pequeño apartamento (además del baño, obvio) donde habían dos camas. Dejó a Tweek en su cama y le quitó la camisa para acomodarlo. Lo contempló un rato y luego se volvió a Stripes, que también dormía.

-Stripes- suspiró -si tan solo ocurriese algo para poder decirle- le dejó comida y salió de a habitación para ver la TV. _'Demonios' _comenzó a pensar _'Se veía tan lindo de conejo. De hecho, SIEMPRE se ve lindo. ¡¿Por qué demonios es tan tentador!'_

-¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos de un golpe y corrió hacía su amigo. Lo que vio lo dejó más sorprendido que lo de antes.

-C-Craig, a-ayúdame- Tweek temblaba y se abrazaba a sí mismo que demonios ocurre?

-T-Tweek, pero… que…- Craig no podía articular ninguna palabra bien. Al rubio se le reemplazaron sus orejas normales por unas de cobayo sin mencionar que tenía algo de pelo y garras del mismo animal. El azabache no lo pudo evitar y se lanzó sobre él, dándole un beso. Luego de percatarse de lo que hizo se separó y se incorporó ante la mirada incrédula de su amigo.

-Lo… lo siento Tweek… es que…-el ojiverde se sentó mejor en la cama dejando a la vista de Craig una adorable colita. Bien, eso fue todo -¡DEMONIOS! ¡No puedo más!- Dicho esto se volvió a lanzarse sobre el rubio implantándole un beso más apasionado, saboreando sus labios. El menor debajo suyo se sorprendió ante el acto de su amigo pero aún así correspondió el beso. El azabache introdujo su lengua en la boca del rubio y comenzó a explorar aquella cavidad húmeda que desde siempre había ansiado. Tweek movía su lengua la cuál luchaba contra la de Craig. El rubio pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Craig para profundizar el beso. Se separaron por falta de oxígeno y de inmediato el azabache bajó al cuello del rubio, mordisqueándolo y besándolo.

-C-Craig- suspiraba el menor debajo de él. Luego bajó un poco más y comenzó a lamer los botones rosas del pecho del ya mencionado mientras con una mano pellizcaba el otro. El chico-cobayo gemía de placer. Craig bajó un poco más y le besó el vientre, luego un poco más y desabrochó los pantalones del rubio y con una mano los arrancó dejando a la vista unas trusas blancas que resaltaban una notoria erección. El azabache sonrió para sí y comenzó a quitarle lentamente la única prenda que le quedaba al ojiverde, dándole un escalofrío. Se relamió los labios y comenzó a saborear aquel lugar prohibido y tan esperado por él. Lo saboreaba y lamía con pasión.

-Aah… C-Craig… aaah- el rubio gemía sumido en el placer. Su amigo lo estaba excitando de sobremanera. Craig se apartó un poco para observar a Tweek. Tenía las mejillas ardiendo, los ojos semiabiertos y una mano cerca de su cabeza. Lo observó un rato más para no olvidar aquella escena tan excitante. Ambos jadeaban y parecían saber lo que se venía. Craig se despojó de sus jeans junto con su ropa interior dejando a la vista del rubio la enorme erección que este le había causado. Tweek se sorprendió al ver el efecto que tenía sobre su _amigo, _y para más sorpresa de él, Craig comenzó a frotar su intimidad contra la suya. La excitación era demasiada. Tweek ya tenía líquido pre-seminal, la que Craig aprovechó para humedecer su dedo medio e introducirlo en la _entrada _del rubio. Quién diría que el dedo que insultaba a la gente en la calle ahora le estaría dando placer a su mejor amigo. Luego introdujo otro seguido de un tercero. Comenzó a moverlos en círculos haciendo que el menos gimiera de placer y por dolor que le provocaba al ser su primera vez.

-Aaa… C-Craig… quiero… ngh… m-más- Al principio, Craig se sorprendió ante tal actitud pero aún así acató la orden dada. Retiró sus dedos y los reemplazo por su virilidad. Tweek gemía y se aferraba a las sábanas. Craig comenzó a moverse lento y lo besaba pero a medida que el beso se intensificaba las embestidas también. Cuando el azabache llegó al punto dentro de Tweek que lo llevaba al nirvana este se aferró a sus hombros.

-Craig!- dijo antes de llegar al orgasmo, poco después, Craig se vino dentro de él, agotado se rindió a su lado. Jadeaban y sudaban mientras se miraban a los ojos. Ante la vista de Craig, Tweek volvía lentamente a la normalidad.

-Tweek… ya… ya estás volviendo a la normalidad- dijo recuperando el aliento. El rubio se tocó la cabeza y el resto de sus cuerpos y sí, volvía a ser él pero había algo que lo intrigaba.

-C-Craig… - dijo recuperando oxígeno -¿por… porque m-me puse así? Gah!- Craig pensó un momento y soltó una pequeña carcajada. Su amigo, o _amante, _lo miraba sin entender. Luego el azabache apoyó su frente contra la de Tweek y le dijo riendo:

-Creo que fue la magia de Stripes-. Ambos miraron al cobayo quién comía felizmente una semilla de girasol mientras pensaba _'Que bien que ahora estén juntos'_

_**-THE END-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karasu: <strong>Jeje, ¿como quedó?**  
><strong>_

_**Kuroi: ***sale del cuarto bien encabronada* Hijo de puta!**  
><strong>_

_**Karasu: **Oye, espera a ver que opina la gente ¬3¬**  
><strong>_

_**Kuroi: **si esta mal te vas a ganar una paliza bien dada ¬¬_

_**Karasu: **Espero sus reviews :D y mi salvación...**  
><strong>_


End file.
